ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mab
I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this wiki doesn't support the Legendary Super Saiyan form. The only available forms (not counting Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, and Full Power Super Saiyan) are Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan God.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Aww shucks, nice to see you too Aha (This is Void btw). Oh and I'm aware, but its not the actual Legendary Super Saiyan form, I'm merely borrowing its name, for a lack of a better term. Her transformation is a combination of the SSJ full powered state with innate mastery of the Oozaru state, with one form gradually shifting into the other. I quite liked the idea, and if you peak at it, there's a bit of Claymore intertwined given the whole 'youki percentage release' thing going on here. Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 12:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, heya Void. New account much? And now that I look at it, it does lack the whole "infinite energy" thing the movie version had (that seemed straight out of a bad fanfic anyway). Though, after reading it, you seem to be working hard to establish her as a "Madara", and we all know how broken Madara is. Looking at her LSSJ2 state, it says she can "should she will it, destroy an entire galaxy in the blink of an eye". Isn;t that a bit...much? I can understand planets, since that's been well established in this series by even VEGETA as his weakest in the series. I can even understand a solar system, since Cell once threatened to do it against Gohan and I doubt he was joking. But a "galaxy"? Even Bills, the strongest character in the series (well, under Whis) is reputed for destroying planets, ''not galaxies, so isn't a galaxy a bit...much?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:53, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I haven't had a chance to create my own Saiyan page to detail the specifics of the universe in which this character lives. For starters as you may have noticed, she's over five-hundred years old. In my continuity, Saiyans do not have an estimated life span, in fact given their warrior culture I don't even know how they even have such a figure. The only way a Saiyan dies is through combat. Maybe disease or sickness, but it is predominately through combat. Meaning the older a Saiyan is the more powerful they are. The "Zenkai" ability of a Saiyan completely destroys the idea of them having a limited lifespan. We die because our genes degrade over time. Their Zenkai is a form of hyper evolution which in fact strengthens the Saiyan down to the genetic code, making them stronger, faster and more durable. Attacks that could previously harm them, may no longer do so. Their vitality is nothing short of amazing. Races with high amounts of Ki should be having lifespans in the thousands of years, with those who achieve planet destroying power living for eons. Thirdly, rankings for Saiyans like Low-Class, Elite and Super Elite denote where they are transformation wise. Low-Class are normal Saiyans. Elites are those who have achieved the Super Saiyan form and Super Elite's are those who have an ascended SSJ form. The fact that Mab is referred to as "Commander Mab" should imply just how far above she is compared to a Super Elite. Also, while she is the Commander of the Saiyan Military, the Saiyans still have their King, who in my universe is a Super Saiyan God. Just about every race is going to be led by their own "God", so the Frost Demons have a Frost Demon God, etc, etc. So while she may be... godlike strong, the key word is "god-like''". Compared to the actual Gods, she's a Super Elite. Is the universe a more dangerous place? You betcha! But its all about scale. DBZ and GT for example demolished whatever sense of scale could possibly exist. Plus, Tenchi Muyo still beats DBZ in terms of character strength, meaning I still have a goal to reach! Yata! Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 00:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ...I actually cannot argue with that logic, so I'm just gonna let it slide. Just try not to go overboard, if you can? And also, on the note of Super Saiyan God, you need admin permission to use it. As I am the only active admin here, barring Per, you'd have to ask me (since I'm the one with a 100% chance of giving a reply).--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I won't ever use the SSJ God, rather the King will be referenced. I mean how else is a Saiyan going to keep Mab in check unless they have some serious cojones! -- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 03:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC) LOL true, alright. Well, at least you know ahead of time in case you intend to use one--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC)